


Romance on a Moonlit Night

by obsessiveninja



Series: Borra Week 2012 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And I'm a paranoid older sibling, Childbirth, F/M, Fly away to Neverland before adulthood takes you! Quick!, Humour, Not fluffy AT ALL, Poor Bolin, Romance, Teen and up because birthing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do couples do in the moonlight? Written for Borra Week 2012's day 7 prompt, Moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance on a Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This does have a birthing scene. Nothing in detail, but some characters are traumatised. Also vomit.

Over the seventy years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, the moon had come to be a symbol of amour. Romances would spark and relationships would be consummated. Couples would wander hand in hand, shivering with excitement of the mere thought of being together. Timid looks would go back and forth, kisses exchanged, and perhaps a little more. Lovers would oft seek blessing from the moon, wishing for good luck and smooth sailing to come.

Korra, however, was raging.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she spat at Bolin.

"Calm down," Bolin said coolly. "It's alright. This is what we wanted, remember?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want it anymore! Have you thought of that?"

"Now, now …"

"Don't you 'now now' me! You have no right to 'now now' me!"

"Come on, Korra …"

"THERE IS A THING GROWING INSIDE OF ME AND I WANT IT OUT. RIGHT NOW!"

"It'll be out in a few months! We just have to be patient."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Alright, it's all my fault. Could you please keep your voice down?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT ANYMORE!"

Mako watched the couple in amusement. He could remember his own wife's pregnancy. She had been scared … but never quite like this.

"Okay, deep breaths," Bolin urged calmly, holding his wife's shoulders, "One … two …"

Urp … blaarrghhhhhhhh.

Korra looked at the mess she had made on Bolin's shirt and squirmed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Bolin sighed. "It's fine, I can clean it. You just … concentrate on breathing."

A rather hesitant Air Acolyte took Bolin's position as he stood up and walked towards the doorway, where his brother stood. Mako cringed at the stain. It spread from the crook of his arm and stopped just above his hip. Putrid.

"Couldn't she have spewed elsewhere?" Bolin muttered.

Mako grinned. "All part of being a man, Bo."

"Oh, shut up, Mako."


End file.
